The present invention concerns docking stations for portable computers and more specifically a cooling system in the docking station for the portable computer while docked.
Generally a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, a laptop computer or a palm top computer, is optimized to reduce size and weight. This often requires tradeoffs, for example, in the size of the display and keyboard, as well as the number and types of ports which are implemented.
One way to increase the versatility of portable computers is to provide for a docking station. The docking station when connected to a portable computer provides for a number of different types of ports. These ports are used, for example, to drive a large monitor, communicate with various peripherals, provide connection to a network, and so on. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,714 issued to Collins Tsai, et al, for xe2x80x9cDocking Apparatus for a Portable Computer.xe2x80x9d
The docking station may reside in a permanent location with ports connected to various devices. When xe2x80x9cat the officexe2x80x9d a user can take advantage of the power of a full desktop computer by connecting the portable computer to the docking station. When xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d the user has the advantage of a light weight and small sized personal computer.
Portable computers, with the increasing processing speed and capability, have incurred some new problems. As the processors get larger, so does the power required to run them. With this additional power comes additional latent heat that must be removed or cooled in the personal computer. A few of the latest portable computers have fans to either draw the heat out of the computer or force cool air into the computer in an effort to minimize the temperature interior to the computer shell. Since the portable computer typically consumes more power when xe2x80x9cat the officexe2x80x9d due to additional power consuming functions it performs when docked, such as networking, driving an external monitor due to increased resolution and screen savers, etc., the heat problem is more prevalent when the portable computer is docked. Additionally, when portable computers are docked with the lid closed, the heat that typically radiates from the keyboard is trapped.
When a portable computer overheats, it typically will attempt to conserve power by reducing the power to the processor, which in turn slows the processor speed. With sufficient overheating, the processor will shut down completely. Other components may simply fail if the portable computer overheats. All of these scenarios are huge inconveniences to the user.
While a fan is useful in preventing a portable computer from overheating, it adds to the size and weight of the portable computer. This is undesirable, as mobile computing users want their portable computers to be small and lightweight when they are xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d.
A docking station for a portable computer has a fan and an airflow coupler for adjoining the docking station and an airflow port on the portable computer. The portable computer is adjoined to the docking station in a way that enables air to flow between the portable computer and the docking station, thereby reducing internal heating of the portable computer when docked.